Vampire Love
by LuffyxZoro15
Summary: vampire falling in love with a human? Human falling in love with vampire? looks like trouble YAOI boyxboy luffyxzoro
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story hope you guys like it its called enjoy

Vampire love! ^^

* * *

(500 years ago)

"Stand your grounds." Said Benji who was leader of the werewolf's .

"Get ready to fight." Said Haru who was leader of the vampires.

"Attack!!!" they both yelled.

(present time)

"Zoro!" yelled Nami. Zoro was sleeping in his room when Nami came banging on the door. "Zoro wake up!" She yelled again. He woke up.

"What!" He yelled.

"Im going out and i dont want you to be home alone so get out!" She yelled He cuss to himself and put on his boots then opened the door, he looked out the window and saw that it was dark out which meant it was nighttime already.

"Hurry Zoro!" said Nami who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. He ran down the stairs

"Here your jacket i put 50 berries in it don't waste it all now out!" She said. He got his jacket from her and put it on he notice she was all dressed up. He walked out the door and saw Sanji car and Sanji standing next to it.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Asked Zoro.

"I'm here for Nami-swan." He said to Zoro. Nami walked out of the house. She locked the door.

"Lets go Sanji." She said as she walked to his car. Zoro just sighed and started walking away.

"Later." he said. He walked into the city it was dark and hardly anyone was out. 'Weird.' He thought . He kept walking till he got bored and hungry. So he decide to go eat. He went inside a fast food place. He order some food and sat at a table he waited till they finally told him his food was ready. he got it to go and went to the park to eat. He sat on the grass and ate after he just rested there. Then he got bored again so he got up then he saw a kid walking into a ally. The kid was wearing straw hat,red vest,and jean shorts. Zoro got up and walked away from where that kid was going. He walked past an ally when something pop ouy and jumped on him. "What the fuck!" He yelled. He then relized what was on top of him and he freaked. "Werewolf!!" He yelled. 'No way!' He thought. The werewolf covered his mouth.

"Shut up." He growled. Zoro stood quiet. More werewolves came.

"Looks like we get to eat tonight boys." Said the biggest one out of all four them. Zoro eyes widen. Thats when something attack the big one. 'Its that kid!" He said in his mind.

"OI!. Yelled the one on Zoro. The kid was sitting on their leader.

"Get off!" the leader yelled.

"Na dont wanna." Said the kid who was sticking his tongue out.

"Go find your own food vampire boy!" Yelled the one next to the one that was on Zoro. They all growled. The kid smirked.

"No." the kid said calmly. This angry the leader as he tried to bit the vampire kid but the kid doge it and punch him in the face. Thats when they all started to fight and tried to attack the vampire kid. No use they were to weak for him in a couple of minutes the kid had killed all of them he had blood all over him and was licking his fingers. Zoro got up and backed away from the kid. The vampire looked at him.

"Na? Whats wrong?" The vampire kid said as he cocked his head. Zoro back away more.

"Y-your a vampire!" He said as he started to run and didnt stop running till he was 5 blocks away. "(trying to catch breath) g-got away."

"Yeah i almost lost you." Said someone next to him. He turned and saw the kid.

"Where the hell did you come from!!?" He yelled.

"Like you said i am a vampire." As he showed his fangs that had some blood on them. Zoro was going to faint. The kid covered them.

"G-gomen i didn't mean to scare you." The vampire kid said. Zoro tried to calm down.

"O-okay so your a v-vampire?" He asked which was kind of dumb. (-_-)

"Hai i am my name Luffy and yours?" Asked Luffy. Zoro had calmed down.

"My name is Zoro." He said. Luffy smiled.

"Nice to met you Zoro." He had said. "What are you doing out this late anyway dont you know its dangerous to be alone on the streets at night?" Luffy said.

"(sighs) well my friend kicked me out of the house and so that's why im out and no i did NOT know that but thanks for telling me now...." Zoro said.

"Your welcome."

"Soo....where do you live like do you live out on the streets?"

"(blinks confuse)....no i have a home i live with vampires."

"You mean there a lot more of your kind!?"

"Yeah duh and more werewolves but we try to stay away from each other your lucky i saved you before they ate you." Luffy said. "Oi, want to come back to my place!?"

"......"

"....oh....i...see...your scared of me and don't trust me cuz im a vampire i understand....." Luffy said looking down as if he was going to cry. 'Damn it now i feel bad.' Zoro thought.

"Okay fine lets go to your place but just for a little i need to get home soon i hope." Zoro said.

"Yayness!" Luffy cheered.

"Is that even a word?" Zoro asked.

"What word?" Luffy said.

"Nevermind just forget it." Zoro said.

"Come on lets go." Luffy grabbed Zoro as he started running.

"Oi slow down whats the rush!?" Zoro yelled. Luffy had pulled or dragged Zoro across town and into the woods. Luffy slowed down.

"We're almost there." Luffy whispered. The got deeper into the woods.

(one hour later)

"Almost there." Luffy said again.

"Thats what you said an hour ago!" Zoro yelled.

"SShhhh you need to be quiet okay?"

"Fine whatever." Zoro muttered. They got to a small cabin. "This is where all you and your vampires friends live??" Zoro asked.

"Yup come on in." Luffy said. They walked in.

"There nobody in heeerrreee!!!!" Zoro yelled as he fell into a hole along with Luffy. "Where is this going too!!??" Zoro yelled at Luffy who was just enjoying falling.

"To my home!" Luffy yelled back. They landed on a bed.

"Well the landing wasn't too bad." Zoro said. Luffy looked around.

"I wonder where is everyone?" Luffy said.

"How the hell should i know." Zoro said. Luffy got off the bed and looked around more he open the door and walked out.

"Oi wait for me!" Said Zoro as he chased after him. Luffy kept looking around.

"Mmmm they most likely went out for food." Said Luffy. Zoro freaked.

"....creepy...." He muttered.

"Did you say something?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Oh no no no." Zoro replied. Luffy sat on a chair.

"Well want do you want to do?" Asked Luffy.

"(jaw drops) Your the one that wanted me to come!" Zoor yelled.

"You yell to much calm down." Luffy said. Zoro looked around the light was damped and it was very big in this room. There were chairs everywhere pictures on the walls. That's when someone tap Zoro on the shoulder. He turned around and screamed.

"Gomen didnt mean to scared you calm down!" Said Ace. Luffy jumped up from the chair.

"Ace your here i would like you to met my new friend Zoro." Luffy said as he hugged him big bro.

'Friend?" Thought Ace.

'Friend'? Thought Zoro. Luffy nodded.

"Yup hes my new new friend."

"Well im happy for you luf and im happy...for you too Zoro." Said Ace.

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!

(Luffy claps)

Thank you thank you (bows) XD next chapter will come out soon hope this one was good that way you guys will want more i really hopr it took me days to write it plz review if you read it ^^ later!


	2. Chapter 2:Who are you?

Hee well here we go the second chapter alright people and btw before i start my other story Luffy's Journal I added a new chapter so check it out if you can if you wanna talk to me contact any ideas or just to say hi my phone always on ask for my # or i have a myspace and youtube ask for that too or just email me :) now on with the story :D

Second Chapter

"Gomen didn't mean to scared you calm down!" Said Ace, Luffy jumped up from the chair.

"Ace your here i would like you to met my new friend Zoro." Luffy said as he hugged him big bro.

'Friend?" Thought Ace and Zoro, Luffy nodded.

"Yup hes my new new friend."

"Well I'm happy for you luf and I'm happy...for you too Zoro." Said Ace, Ace didn't really enjoy the idea of his little brother having a human friend but, he left it alone...for now..

"Uh, Luffy i got to get home now its late and well my friend, she will get angry if I'm not back by the time she is..." Zoro said as he looked around for an exit. Ace raised his eyebrow and looked at Luffy.

"Oi Luf, why don't you let me take him home alright? Just so i can get to know him better." Ace suddenly said. Luffy thought for a moment as he counted his fingers for some sort of weird reason. After a few more minutes of him counting he said.

"Sure i don't see why not Ace! I can just see Zoro tomorrow night."

"Thanks little Bro. Now Zoro just follow me, I'll lead the way out.." Ace said as he grabbed Zoro by the arm dragging him away from Luffy and into another room. 'What the hell?' Zoro thought. "Look..." Ace said not looking at Zoro but keeping walking deeper into a room. "I don't know what my brother thinks that its okay for him to bring a human here and He's lucky i didn't yell at him for doing so but, he gets lonely so easy so I'm not gonna ruin, Him and your relationship.." But before Ace could continue Zoro pulled away.

"Look i don't have any sort of relationship with him, we just met on the streets and he dragged me here. I don't want anything to do with him nor do i want to be "friends"." Zoro said as he looked at Ace who had stopped walking, Ace turned to Zoro.

"Your just like all the other humans, selfish, assholes who think vampires are no good in this world. If it wasn't for us, you stupid humans wouldn't even been here!!" Ace yelled as he punch Zoro in the face. Zoro face turned.

"......what do you mean "for us?" Zoro asked as he faced Ace again with a bloody nose. Ace sighed and looked away.

"Nothing...do you want to get out of here or not cuz then I'll just leave you here for another vampires to find you." Ace said as he started walking again. Zoro stood there staring and then started to follow him again. Both said nothing till they got to another door. Ace opened it up and they were outside. "There now i think you know your own way home from here." And with that everything disappeared as if the cabin was never there. Zoro looked around.

"Okay that was creepy." His nose bleed was gone as well.

(Next day)

"ZORO!!! Get up or gonna be late for school!!" Nami yelled banging on his door. Zoro woke up. 'Dammit does she have to yell and bang on the door every time.' He thought, he got ready and was walking to school with Nami and Sanji.

"How was your date?" Zoro asked because it was creepy when it was quiet.

"Why do you care grass head?" Sanji asked.

"Because."

"Well if you really want to know, it was fine." Nami said. They got to school, they all went to a college. Zoro was holding his half finished work and Nami had her backpack that was handmade by her sister that lived in another town, Sanji was wearing a cook costume, he had a contest today for the training chiefs.

"Now both of you listen today, i don't want another call from the police saying one of your asses is stuck in their cell." Nami said They both nodded as she left.

"Later." Zoro said as he headed to his class.

"Bye." Sanji said going the other way. Zoro was walking to his history class thinking of a way to tell his teacher he didn't finish his report. Once he got there he sat down as waited for class to start. Class started and the teacher walked in, which of course was Robin. She smiled.

"Morning Class." Robin had her hair down and was wearing what was she was allowed to wear. (lol) The class said morning back. That's when someone walked in. "Today class we have a new student, now lets be nice to him." Robin said as the kid was standing next to her, Zoro was eve looking he was drawing in his notepad when his teacher said "His name Luffy." Zoro stopped and looked up and saw that it was the kid from last night.

"Hey what are you doing here!! Zoro yelled as he stood up and pointed to Luffy, everyone looked at Zoro.

"Na? Uhh..." Luffy turned red he didn't know what that guy was talking about or who he was, Robin sighed.

"Zoro please take your seat, you and Luffy can talk more when class is over, and for right now why don't we have him sit next to you since you know him." Robin said as she pushed Luffy lightly over to Zoro. Zoro frowned. Luffy took a seat next to Zoro. Zoro started writing on his notepad and hit Luffy to read it. It said "What the hell are you doing here? I thought vampires couldn't be out during the day?" Luffy looked at him weird and moved a little away. Zoro clutched his fists but, he saw that Robin was watching him while teaching. So he started to pay attention, after class while everyone was leaving Zoro stopped Luffy.

"Look i don't if this is some sort of sick joke but, its not funny why the hell are you here?" Zoro asked him.

"What are you talking about Ive never seen you before and i just moved here...." Luffy muttered shyly. Zoro looked at him then grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him on the desk.

"Stop fucking lying to me!! Why the hell are you here?!" Zoro yelled holding Luffy down. Luffy's eyes widen as he struggled.

"Zoro!!" Robin yelled as she pulled Zoro off of Luffy. Robin pushed Zoro away from Luffy and looked at Luffy. "Luffy-san are you okay?" She asked as she helped Luffy up. Luffy was breathing heavy as he looked at both of them and ran out of them room.

"R-Robin i didn't mean to i don't know what got into me!" Zoro said as he looked at him hands and ran out of the room as well. He started to chase Luffy who was still running. "Please Luffy, i didn't mean too!! Give me another chance!" Zoro yelled at him as he ran past Nami. Nami stared at him.

"He never listens to me..." She whispered as she started walking to her next class. Zoro chased Luffy out of the building and into the parking lot which was full of cars.

"Please Luffy!" Zoro said as he was standing in front of Luffy, who was looking around to find somewhere else to go. "Luffy i didn't mean to do that can we start over please." Zoro asked as he held his hands up trying to calm Luffy down. Luffy jumped over a car and started holding out of the college, Zoro was right behind him still calling out to Luffy. They both were running in the streets and stopping a lot of traffic. Finally Luffy grew tired and stopped running to catch his breathe making Zoro fall on him. Luffy screamed as they both fell down.

"O-oi! Get away from me freak!!" Luffy said as he pushed Zoro off and got up and was backing away from him. Zoro looked up at him.

"I just wanted to say sorry...don't you remember me? We met last night." Zoro said as he got up and dusted himself off. Luffy shook his head no.

"I think you have the wrong person, Ive never seen you in my life before.." Luffy said as he tried heading back to school after the long chase. Zoro grabbed him lightly this time and said

"Please don't you remember? Your a vampire and you aren't even suppose to be out in sun light." Zoro said calmly. Luffy looked at him confuse. "Come on remember your big brother took me home...well outside anyway." Luffy pulled away.

"My family dead asshole...." Luffy muttered as he started walking again. This time Zoro didn't stop him. 'What happen last night really? Was it a dream...but then how did he ....but hes here how could it of been a dream... no it really happened hes just fucking with me...' Zoro thought as he started walking back to school as well. Later after school was over Zoro was following Luffy to see where he was gonna go. Luffy started heading out of town. 'Yes i was right this is the same way we went last night' Zoro said to himself, but then Luffy turned into a corner which was still in town. 'Wait what hes going the wrong way!' Zoro kept saying in his head. Luffy walked into a condo and Zoro was behind the wall of the condo he looked throu the window and saw Luffy set his bags down. When all of a sudden something slapped Luffy. Zoro's eyes widen as he saw Luffy fall to the floor, he also saw that there was make-up on Luffy's face hiding bruises and cuts. 'WTF?' was all Zoro could think of. Luffy's grandpa grabbed Luffy by the hair and pushed his to the wall. Zoro could hear everything that was happening.

"You little whore! Your late again!" Luffy's grandpa said as he started beating Luffy. Zoro felt his heart break, he wanted to do something but, his body wouldn't move. Luffy got up from the floor not even crying or scared.

"Gomen grandpa i was trying to hurry home i really was! I just got held up at school well cuz..."

"I don't want to hear your little sorry ass excuses!" His grandpa yelled at him. Luffy looked down.

"Hai grandpa..." Luffy muttered. His grandpa slapped him again.

"What did i tell you about speaking so low and looking down!"

"That only retards speak low and look down...."

"Damn stright are you telling me your retarded?! Should i take you out of school huh!?"

"N-no grandpa please!!" Luffy said as he looked at his grandpa, Luffy looked like he was crying.

"Go to your room you fucking retard." His grandpa said as he sat down and started to watch T.V. Luffy nodded and ran up to his room. Zoro felt tears in his eyes, he felt bad. He looked up and saw a tree that was high enough to climb into one of the rooms. Zoro hurried up to the tree and climbed it, to his surpise it lead right to Luffy's room. How he knew that? Because he saw Luffy crying on the bed. Zoro opened the window from the outside and went in. Luffy didnt hear him come in because of his crying.

"Luffy..." Zoro said as he put his hand on his shoulder. Luffy suddenly stopped crying and got up quickly.

"H-how did you get in here!!" Luffy said loudly but not to loud for his grandpa to hear. Zoro grabbed Luffy and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry..." Zoro whispered in his ear as Luffy started crying on his shoulder. After 5 minutes they both heard footsteps. Luffy panic and pushed Zoro into the closet.

"Stay in here and don't say anything okay?" Luffy whispered, Zoro nodded. Luffy closed the door, then his grandpa came in drunk. "G-grandpa what are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"I live here you dumbass." Hid grandpa said drunkenly as he grabbed Luffy. "And Im horny so come here" His grandpa tossed him on the bed.

"Grandpa! Not tongiht please!!" Luffy said.

"Don't tell me what to do you little shit." His grandpa said as he pulled his pants down, Zoro's eyes widen.

LOL end for this chapter my cuz here sorry pplz lol did this in one day woot!! LOL review plz :) ily aalllll bbyyyeee :D


	3. Chapter 3:My false life

**I am so sorry people for not posting up anything for so long just so much drama in my damn life right now i dont have a computer and my mom has a laptop i had to do so much to freaking be allowed on here so that shows how much i love you guys(: plz enjoy the story and im sorry again and to catch up with me and stuff my youtube account is LuffyxZoro15 hit me up on there and ill be sure to give u a shout out or make a story for you3**

**Chapter 3: My false Life **

His grandpa pullled his pants down, Zoro's eyes widen. 'I cant let this happen!'

"Oi get you old hands off of him!" Zoro yelled. Luffy grandpa looked at him like wtf?, but before his grandpa could say anything he grabbed Luffy and pulled him out the window and ran down the whole block before Luffy had pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing!" Luffy yelled as he started to back up. Zoro shocked looked at Luffy.

"Im trying to save you.." He said as he started walking towards Luffy.

"If i needed your damn help i would of asked you just go and get out of my life!" Then Luffy started running back home. Zoro just stood there in shock trying to figure out what had just happened to him. After he had cleared his mind he started walking around town till it had got dark when someone tackled him from behind. "Zoro!" Luffy cheered.

"L-Luffy..." Zoro flew onto his back with Luffy on top of him and stared at him.

"(Blinks) Zoro you looked scared..." Luffy got off and sat next to him, Zoro didn't move though. 'How?... How could he be here when...' "ZORO!" Luffy yelled as he punched hiim in the stomach which nearly knocked the air out of him.

"Luffy dont do that!" Ziri yelled as he held Luffy down, Thats when he notice a cut on Luffy cheek which didnt look to old. He let Luffy go and got up. "Luffy do you live a double life?" He asked without hesitation. Luffy looked confused.

"Na?"

"Nothing never mind um... Where you brother?"

"Hes just around the corner.. why?" Luffy asked as he got up too and stood next to Zoro. Then Zoro started walking, Luffy blinked then chased after him.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Luffy ran faster as he caught up, Zoro looked around till he caught at the corner of his eye Ace. He walked over to him.

"Oi Ace we need to talk!" Zoro yelled as he got closer, Luffy cocked his head as he walked with Zoro. "Luffy wait here I want to talk to your brother alone.."

"U-uh.. okay.." Luffy just sat down and waited, Zoro walked up to Ace, Ace turned around.

"So what did you find out?" Ace said with a smirk. Zoro looked surprise and put a stern look on his face.

"Does Luffy live a double life?" He asked stern.

"Sit and Ill tell you the story." Ace said as he sat down in the grass and patted the grass next to him, Zoro sat down next to him. "Yes, He does and the reason is..(sighs) Luffy isn't normal... meaning hes not a vampire nor is he human."

"What do you mean?"

"Luffy has a power something that is hard to control, if ever released it could be the end of the world depending how it is used. So all us vampires got together and we used a spell to separate Luffy personalities, The happy going Luffy over there is fearless and the one you saw is the fear. The reason we had separated those two is when they are together.. Fear is one of the strongest moods in the world, like when a animal scared it releases all its energy or power to get the fear away. So without a fear Luffy doesn't have a reason to ever use all of his powers."

"But don't you know what the other side is going through!" Zoro screamed as he felt angry hit him hard.

"Yes i do and as much as i want to take Luffy away from that pain i cant i need him to stay with our grandpa.. Hes a bastard that should go to jail but it keeps Luffy from making contact with anyone and that's what we need we need no one to find out about this."

"So why did you tell me?"

"Vampires can see into the future, but the future can change and i saw you in it. If the future i saw is right and is going to happen, then i need you to stay... its the only way.." Zoro then looked up at the sky and turned to Ace but, Ace was gone. 'Now i understand..'

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he saw that Him and Ace were done talking to each other.

Well this chapter is really short because i wanted to at least put something up ill post up more asap i love you all laterz3


	4. Chapter 4:The way its suppose to be

Okay here the next chapter enjoy (:

**Chapter 4: The way its suppose to be?  
**

"Vampires can see into the future, but the future can change and i saw you in it. If the future I saw is right and is going to happen, then i need you to stay... its the only way.." Zoro then looked up at the sky and turned to Ace but, Ace was gone. 'Now i understand..' Zoro thought.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he saw that him and Ace were done talking to each other, Zoro just stared at Luffy though. 'So... I'm still in this guys life in the future... damn i was hoping to get away.' Zoro got up and walked over to Luffy, as he had his hands behind his head, and closing his eyes.

"Calm down Luffy, we're done talking and i think it's about time i go ho-" Luffy grabbed Zoro by the shirt and started running while dragging Zoro not far behind. "O-oi Luffy where are you taking me this time!" Zoro yelled trying to pull from Luffy but he didn't say anything though, he just kept dragging Zoro everywhere. Finally Luffy stopped and turned to Zoro. They were in the middle of nowhere in town. "Luffy why did you bring us all the way out here." Zoro asked. Luffy was looking down and put his straw hat on his head but was still holding on to it. That's when Zoro noticed Luffy didn't look to good. "L-Luffy" Zoro said trying not to sound scared.

"I haven't ate...I haven't drank blood for months... I'm starving... Ace thinks everything okay.. That everything alright.." Luffy looked up at him and glared. "I hate being a vampire.. Ace thinks i don't remember but hes wrong!" Luffy's fangs started showing more. "I hate blood so much...b-but I'm hungry Zoro... I don't want to hurt you Zoro..(tears start to fall) I'm sorry.." Before Zoro could run, Luffy had pinned him against the wall and held his arms up. "D-don't try to get away... just please just once... I promise it wont hurt...much.." Luffy sank his fangs into Zoro's neck and started drinking his blood. Zoro shut his eyes, he wanted to scream but his body wouldn't let him. Tears were still falling from Luffy's eyes as he bit deeper into Zoro's neck and drank harder. Zoro's eyes widen as he felt himself started to fall asleep. Then Luffy stopped and let go of Zoro. "I-I... I'm so sorry..." Luffy fell to his knees and cried. Zoro collapsed to the floor and put his hand on his neck were Luffy had bit him.

"L-Luffy..." Zoro said but in a whisper. Luffy looked up at him.

"Zoro.." Luffy covered his mouth. "I hurt you.."

"I-its alright.. buddy I understand.. Y-you need to eat." Zoro had shut his eyes from the burning pain in his neck. 'Why does it hurt so much?' Zoro thought but before anyone or himself could answer he passed out. Luffy wiped his eyes as they glowed bright yellow. He spoke aloud to himself.

"I remember what it use to be like before i was a vampire. I remember who took my human life away and turned me into this... They thought i forgot but i didn't.. Kuro i will always remember what you did to me, because of you i hurt my friend. I hate you.. i hate you..(grabs head)."

(Flash back)

_"Don't fight it." Kuro said as he bit Luffy in the neck. Luffy cried in pain as Kuro started putting poison in Luffy's body. Kuro pulled back and wiped his lips. "I told you not to fight you pathetic trash." Kuro picked up his glasses as they started to slip. "You ruined my plans, You ruined my 3 years of hard work and now you will suffer the life of a vampire. I hope you remember this day straw hat because I'm the reason your like this. Remember that._" _Luffy fell to the floor and looked at Kuro. Kuro started walking away and Luffy tried to grab him. 'I hate you... I hate you!' Luffy screamed in his head. Luffy got up and __tried to walk_. _He felt the anger build up inside him, He looked across the room to where Ace was lying there. Kuro had hurt Ace first and then Luffy and was getting away with it. 'No i wont let him get away.. No! He hurt Ace!' Luffy brought his arm back to where it stretched to extreme lengths but he was hurt to bad and it back fired to him. Luffy fell with a thud and reached out to grab something but passed out. _

(End of Flash back)

Luffy was looking at the ground and removed his hands from his head. He turned his head to Zoro who lay there and he saw Ace right there but, it was Zoro. "A-Ace?" Luffy bent down and picked up Zoro, Luffy started walking and his hat had covered his eyes. So Luffy was using his ears to see, when he heard something move from the side. Luffy was fast and quickly grabbed the werewolf by the head and crushed the skull. Then another one was coming from behind him, Luffy turned around and jumped up, two werewolves jumped at Luffy. Luffy got to the ground and started running. 'I'll never let anyone hurt you every again.' Luffy said to himself as he pace quicken. The werewolves started running faster trying to keep up with Luffy but, Luffy was to fast for them and was gone in sight. Luffy stopped to take a breath as he placed Zoro on the ground. He sat against the wall. Luffy then heard a noise and looked up. In a window he could see someone get hit, Luffy frowned and started climbing up the wall. He looked inside to the window and saw himself getting beat. His eyes widen and he smashed the window open, Luffy hoped in the room. Luffy's grandpa looked at him and was shocked to see two Luffy's. Luffy got up from the floor and looked at Vampire Luffy who looked really angry.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?" Their grandpa said as he took a step forward. Vampire Luffy also took a step forward.

"I'm the guy that going to kick your ass." Vampire Luffy said as he punched him the face and grabbed him by the shirt. Punch after punch till Luffy grabbed Vampire Luffy's fist.

"Please...no more..." Luffy cried as his body was shaking from the beaten he had taken earlier. Vampire Luffy looked at Luffy and grabbed him and pulled him close. He felt like a part of him had been missing for so long and now he had finally found it. That's when a flashing light started glowing from both of them and they both transferred into one another. Luffy limped to the floor as he opened his eyes. He felt strange and looked at his hands. 'What the hell just happened?' Luffy got up and climbed out the window and was climbing down when his finger got caught on a piece of wood sticking out and he pulled his hand away. His finger stretched, Luffy saw this and freaked out he let go of the building and started falling. He landed on Zoro but, Zoro didn't wake up from it.

"H-Holy crap!" Luffy saw a puddle in the road and looked at his face, he looked the same, he sniffed himself, he smelled the same. Why did he feel different though? That's when the sun started to come up and he tried to run for cover before he was going to get burned to death. Once the sun hit him, he felt normal and wasn't burning or anything. "W-what the hell... w-why aren't i melting?" His heart started to pound harder. 'Wait i have a heart beat?' Luffy felt so confused so, lost... Luffy started running and looked for anything to give him a answer. He felt his teeth, they were still sharpe, they were still fangs. Luffy ran all the way home to where all the other vampires were and ran in looking for someone, anyone. "A-Ace!" Luffy called out as he looked everywhere. No response, it was like no one was here. Thats when he saw a note and it read.

**"The secrets of a power**

**That could kill life within a hour**

**The evil behind its eyes **

**The hatered and reason everyone will die**

**Never unlocked the door to this **

**Or he will **

**Kill."**

**~ Dragon **

"What is this?.. Is it about me?" Luffy hands started to shake when someone grabbed him from behind. Luffy punched the figure in the face, he was scared. Ace fell to the floor and rubbed his face.

"Oi! Luf whats got into you?" Ace asked as little bit of blood dripped from his lips. Luffy started to calm down and put the note behind him so, Ace wouldnt see. Ace got up and walked towards Luffy. "Are you feeling okay Luf? You look like you got color and it doesn't look normal, Vampires dont have color." Luffy shook his head.

"I-im fine Ace!" Luffy felt dizzy, all this was to much for him and his body couldn't handle it. Luffy fell to his knees, his head was spinning. 'W-whats going on with me..' Luffy tried to stand up and the note fell from his hand. 'S-Someone make the pain stop..'

(Flashback? Or maybe not)

_"Had enough yet?" The guy chuckled as he kicked Luffy in the stomach. Luffy grabbed his stomach as the pain kicked in. _

_"I-I wont give up!" Luffy said as he stood up still holding himself. The guy then stabbed Luffy in the stomach with his hand, he started taking all his body fluids till Luffy was slowly dying. Luffy's eyes widen, blood tricked down his body. The guy let him go and fall to the ground. The guy laughed and vanished. Luffy could feel himself dying as he closed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Z-Zoro..."_

_(End)_

Luffy wakes up, he looks around the room. Empty. He was in his bed, in his vampire room. 'Was it all just a dream?'

"Did i just dream everything...?" Luffy then felt his tummy growl. "Naa hungry T.T." He then saw the note next to him. 'No...' That's when Ace walks in and greets Luffy.

"Oi, Lil Bro you pasted out. I brought you some food, I figured you'd be hungry when you awoken." Ace smiled as he handed Luffy the planet full of food.

"Thanks Ace..." Luffy grabbed it and just set the food on the bed. He felt confused and he hated that feeling. 'Does Ace know?' "Ace." Luffy said in a serious voice Ace hardly ever heard. Ace bit his lips for he knew what was coming. Trying to hide it he smiled.

"Hai?" Ace said trying not to sound that least bit concerned. Luffy played with his fingers and looked down.

"Whose Dragon?" Luffy asked. Ace gulped and went to Luffy's drawer.

"Do you have a shirt i could use?" Ace replied ignoring his question. Luffy clutch his fists.

"Answer me Ace!" Luffy said jumping out of bed, Ace turned to him.

"I don't know what your talking about it, you must of hit your head when you fell." Ace said still acting like he knew nothing. Luffy was started to get piss off, he was clutching his fists so tight his knuckles started turning white. Ace noticed this. "O-Oi! Calm down Luf!" Ace said. Luffy felt something he never felt before. 'He never tells me anything... He treats me like a little kid... He doesn't care... He doesn't care!' Luffy punched Ace.

"I hate you Ace!" Luffy said as he ran out of his room. 'I never wanna come back here! I'm going to run away! Far away somewhere no one can find me!' Luffy felt tears sting his eyes. Ace was against the wall, the force of Luffy's punch had pushed him against it.

_"I hate you Ace!" _

_"I hate you Ace!"_

_"I hate you Ace!"_

Those words echoed in his head. 'He hates me...'

(Zoro)

(The next morning)

'Ow why does my head hurt so much and my body. Ugh feels like someone tackled me..' Zoro said as he realized he was outside. 'What happened last night? I dont remember getting drunk...' Zoro dusted himself off and brushed his hair with his hands. 'I'm going home' He told himself, even sounded annoyed with his own voice. Zoro was walking home and all the villagers we're staring at him like he was a freak. 'What the hell is everyone looking at?' What Zoro didnt know what earlier so little kids saw him asleep and wrote all over his face. Zoro was getting even more annoyed as people whispered and pointed at him. That's when a little girl pulled on his shirt, he looked down at her.

"Mister why do you have "I was here." on your head?" She asked in a cute tone. Zoro's face flushed and he started running. 'H-How embarrassing!' He told himself.

Well thats all ive writen lol i have 4 stories to write new chapters for aww man... lol anyway see you in the next chapter!(:


	5. Chapter 5: Teaser Preveiw I hate You!

Teaser Preview Chapter 5: I hate you?

Luffy ran out of the cabin, the tears stingy against his eyes. 'I trusted everyone! I trusted Ace most importantly! Why would they just keep on lying to me! I-I hate you!" Luffy cried harder. He hadnt felt pain like this since he could remember. For some reason he could feel pain both emotional and physically. Luffy stopped by a fallen tree and sat on it, his face covered with the palm of his hands.

(Ace)

_Flashback_

_"Remember Ace, Luffy must never know. I dont care if he begs you to tell him He must never find out!" Garp yelled. _

_"Yeah yeah whatever old man.." Ace looked away as much as he wanted to tell Luffy the secret must be kept. _

_(Howling in the distance)_

_"Quick Ace read the spell before they get here!" Garp said. _

_End of Flashback _

Ace fell to the floor of the room. "I've wanted to tell you for so many years Luffy..I truly have.." Ace bit his lower lip and buried his face in his knees. "I've tried for Luffy so many times to tell you what you really are!" Ace hands started to shake as one tear drop fell. 'Even if you said you hate me i cant feel the pain of losing you as a brother anymore...i lost that when i became a vampire...i feel nothing...' He thought._  
_


End file.
